1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an add-on forced lubrication system for a change gear transmission and more particularly relates to an add-on forced lubrication system for a change gear transmission which is adapted for easy assembly to a standard transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many standard change gear transmissions are provided with a so called splash type lubrication system wherein lubricant is maintained in a lubricant sump of the transmission and is distributed for lubricating and/or cooling purposes by action of the rotating shafts and/or gears passing through the lubricant sump. Various lubricant wipers and/or passages may also be provided as is well known and may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,618,711; 3,762,503 and 3,838,751, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Such transmissions have proven highly satisfactory for most usage.
In situations wherein additional lubricant filtering is required, wherein additional lubrication and/or cooling is required, such as in extremely heavy duty usage, or in situations wherein additional lubrication is required at a specific location, such as when the vehicle driven by the transmission operates a high percentage of time on severe grades or the transmission is mounted on a severe angle, a forced lubrication system is often required to increase the flow rate of lubricant and/or to direct the flow of lubricant to a specific area of the transmission.
In situations wherein the need for a forced lubrication system is recognized at the time of purchasing the transmission, a specifically modified transmission can be provided. In situations wherein the need for a forced lubrication system is recognized only after the transmission has been in use, the transmission must often be reworked to accept a forced lubrication system.
The above situations are not totally satisfactory as a specifically configured transmission and/or excessive modification of a standard transmission is often required to provide the forced lubrication system.